Costume Chaos
by Fan of U
Summary: "It's only going to be for one night. Why are you making such a big deal about it?" "I'm the one making a big deal? Your the one who won't drop the subject! No is a no Sprx and that's final."
1. A Big Deal

"Come on Gibson, don't be a Brainstrain!"

"No."

"But its gonna be Halloween soon!"

"I'm aware of that."

Gibson sighed frustratedly, he and Sprx have been arguing for the last past hour or so.

"It's only going to be for one night. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"I'm the one making a big deal? Your the one who won't drop the subject! No is a no Sprx and that's final."He crossed his arms to emphasize his point.

Sprx, however, did the same as well. Gibson sighed again.'I forgot how stubborn he could be.'Sprx gave him a serious face.'He's definitely not going anywhere.'

"Can you at least give me a good reason why you don't want to go?"

"Can you give me a rational explanation as to why I should?"

Sprx frowned, then sighed."Fine! I want you to go...cuz...for the kids sake!"

Gibson noticed how hesitant and quickly Sprx's answer was. He grew suspicious, but decided to play along. He wanted to see where he was going with this.

"Go on."

"W-well, you know Chiro should have a, uh, normal day for once. He's still just a kid and he should be living like one. I mean think about, have you ever seen him live a normal day as a kid?"

Gibson thought about it and realized Sprx was right. Chiro would play video games, watch tv, and etc like any other kid. But, those moments would never last long. Training and fighting Skeleton King or any other villains would always ruin it.'When was the last time Chiro watched his favorite television show?'

"You may have a point there."Gibson said.

"See! Celebrating Halloween with him will be like the one normal night he'll be a kid. You don't want to ruin that for him do you?"

"...No."He said, still suspicious of what the real reason was.

"Great. So your coming to the costume store with me?"

Gibson sighed."If I have to..."


	2. Fits You Fits Me

Thanks to AntauriSigma and BlueDiamondJJ for favoriting/following this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Hey Gibson check this out!"Sprx laughed.

Gibson heard him, but couldn't see him. The costume store was surprisingly bigger than he thought it was. He looked down the aisles and tried to find Sprx. After walking around a bit, he was suddenly pulled into a row of costumes. Looking at the figure, he paled.

"I'll eat your soul..."

"Aaaah!"Gibson screamed and fell. He heard a familiar laugh.

"Heh-heh. You should totally see your face right now!"Sprx laughed.

Gibson stared at him. He was wearing some sort of demon mask with a pair of claws that came with them. Sprx took off the mask and claws to help Gibson get back on his feet. He received a punch to the arm."Ow!"

"Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Lighten up will ya? Tomorrow's Halloween! Can you at least try to get in the spirit of it."

Gibson ignored him."So your going to be some sort of demonic creature?"

Sprx grinned."Nah, just wanted to try it out. You find anything?"

"No, not really."

"You didn't try to find anything did you?"

"No."

Sprx crossed his arms."Are you forgetting about the kid?"

Gibson sighed. He still couldn't figure out what his real reason was."No I did not."

"Then pick out a costume."

Gibson thought about this and an idea popped into his head. He smiled."Alright. I'll pick out a costume. But, only if you try them on first."

"What?"

"We're the same height and size Sprx. Whatever fits you fits me."

"So you want me to do all the hard work?"

"Putting on a couple of costumes isn't hard work..."

"The why can't you do it?!"

"Because your in the spirit of it."Gibson playfully mocked.

Sprx smirked."Ok then. Do you see something in here you might like?"

Gibson realized they were still inside the row of costumes. Turning his head, he found something that caught his eye. He turned around and grabbed the costume. He grinned. Going back to Sprx, with the costume behind his back, he revealed it to him.

"I think this might be-"

"I am not going to be a ballerina!"


	3. Costumes Decided

Gibson couldn't remember the last time he ever laughed so hard in his life. Sprx wore every costume he gave him, even the ballerina one with some convincing. He started acting like whoever he was in costume. He acted silly when he dressed up as a clown, acted like a maniac when he was a deranged doctor, and so on. Sprx also wore a smile on his face each time Gibson laughed.

Grabbing a vampire mask, Sprx put it on with the cape and fake teeth.

"Oh Gibson. Why don't you come closer...so I can suck your blood! Blah!"

Gibson laughed and yelped when Sprx actually tried to bite him.

"Sprx!"He laughed.

"Blah!"

Gibson hugged Sprx and they both laughed.

"So, is this costume good?"

He thought about it."Well yes, but it suits you more."

"Nah, vampires are overrated."

While taking off the costume, Gibson finally decided to ask him."Sprx...is there possibly another reason you wanted me to come here?"Sprx looked at him and frowned. Before he could say anything, Gibson interrupted him."Do not tell me its because of Chiro."

Sprx looked down and didn't say a word for a few minutes.

"Sprx."

Sighing, he mumbled something. Gibson couldn't quite catch it though.

"What."

"I said...I wanted you to come her because..."

"Because."

"Because...I thought it would be good for us."

Gibson stared at Sprx, who still didn't look at him, with a confused face."What do you mean?"

"We haven't been hanging out for awhile and...I thought coming here and celebrating Halloween would, you know..."

Gibson hugged him. He finally understood the reason why now.

"Sprx...you could of just told me."

"Yeah, yeah but, I didn't wanna sound like-"

"A good big brother?"

Sprx looked at Gibson in surprise and smiled. He rubbed his head, making Gibson chuckle."Sure, why not."

At that moment, Gibson had an idea.

"I know who I want to be!"

* * *

The four member of the hyper force stared at the red and blue monkeys.

"So...where are your costumes guys?"Chiro asked.

"Your looking at them kid."

Everybody's eyes widened. Sprx's voice came out of Gibson's body.

"Huh?"Everyone said.

"Clever isn't it?"Gibson's voice came out of Sprx's body.

Everyone blinked."You two switched bodies for Halloween? That's so cool!"

"No no Otto, we've just colored ourselves each others colors."

"Yeah. So I'm gonna be Gibson."

"And I will be Sprx."

They all smiled."Nice."Chiro said. The others agreed. Sprx in blue went up to Gibson and patted him on the back."Hey does this mean I'm the little brother now?"

Gibson laughed, and couldn't wait for Halloween to come.


End file.
